


Sam Drake Is An Asshole

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [60]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Sam Drake Is An Asshole

You had gone longer than a week without talking, but this time is different. This time you were less than a week away from visiting and the asshole hadn’t gotten back to you yet. You spent most of your paycheck on this trip and despite getting travel insurance, “hating the person I’m going to visit and wanting to castrate them” was not a good enough reason for a refund.

The relationship started off strong, you’d spend over half a day talking and go to work completely exhausted, but never regretting your decision. Everyday, regardless of how busy he was, he’d always check in. You weren’t in love by any means, well you might’ve been getting close. Love was something that was rare for you, true love. But lust, lust was an all too familiar friend.

Currently Sam and his partner were in France, they would be for another few months and he had begged you to visit. He used all the right words, “gorgeous”, “captivating”, “smart”, and “funny”. France was never on your “places to visit” list, but now there was an incentive, Sam Drake. You bit the bullet and booked a flight for a month and a half and you were both excited, or so you thought. He made plans for dates and what he wanted to do with you. In the back of your mind you still thought it was too good to be true. You still thought no one cared about you, not truly, and it seems you were right. **Sam Drake was a sly bastard** and you took the bait, hook, line and sinker.

You began to lose interest in a relationship, you came to terms with the fact that once again, you were being used. But used for what, you hadn’t even had sex yet? Sex was now your only goal and if nothing else came out of it, at least you’d get a great lay out of it. Of course, you were beginning to think that not even that was going to be a possibility.

Everything stopped adding up, he didn’t check his messages at all, you didn’t hear back from anyone, but that sinking feeling wasn’t there. That feeling where you knew something is up, but didn’t know what it was yet. You’ve had that feeling before, a lot of times in fact, so for you to not have it then was amazing to you.Were you finally growing out of your codependency issues or were you so desperate for any type of affection that you were willing to ignore all the signs?

You went through your phone and looked at all the pictures and videos he sent, some innocent, some not so much. Your video chats were also long, but never the 13 hours that you had spent texting non stop. Why was this time different? Why couldn’t he say anything? Why couldn’t you just wake the fuck up.

**Sam Drake was a fucking prick.** You were fucking stupid for believing everything he said with that honeyed tongue of his. That tongue that you spent thinking about between the folds of your sex. That tongue that you wanted to feel on every part of you. You were a fool, a stupid, ugly misguided fool.

All of your friends were excited for your trip and every passing day you grew less interested in it. You found yourself crying, but not because you weren’t going to see him, but because you were going to miss out on some great sex, oh and you were going to look like an utter fool.

You were too nice to send him a message telling him to fuck off because you still had hope, you still gave him the benefit of the doubt, despite what your sister and best friend said. To be honest, for a while they also thought he was perfect for you. You doubted that, but of course when you started to come around to that idea, that’s when shit hit the fan.

You stared at your phone, at his name, seeing that your last conversation was at the beginning of the month. **Sam Drake was using you.** You didn’t know for what since you hadn’t had any physical contact, but you felt used just the same. **Sam Drake lied to you,** made you feel special and then cut off ties. You were trash to him, like you were to those before him. The ones that you actually loved, that told you despite the decades you spent with them, that they never loved you in the first place.

With a heavy heart, or what was close to it, you bit the bullet and decided to not go on your trip. You didn’t have the money to pay a cancellation fee, so you just let it be. You had nowhere else to go, but you definitely didn’t want to go to work that week. And at that very moment you realized that you were going to say your goodbyes and count your losses.

**Fuck off, Sam Drake. It was nice knowing you.**


End file.
